The present invention is drawn to a device for automatically bagging lawn clippings, such as grass and leaves, into disposable plastic bags and, more particularly, a device for automatically bagging lawn clippings wherein the disposable plastic bags are automatically fed and positioned in place relative to the powered mower for receiving the lawn clippings.
The advantages of power lawn tools having a self-bagging facility for receiving lawn clippings have been generally recognized as evidenced by the fact that numerous self-bagging lawn mower attachment designs have been patented. Many of the prior art designs comprise a rigidly mounted bag holder having an opening around which a disposable plastic lawn bag is secured. The basic problem with many of these designs resides in the fact that there is no simple, effective, automatic mechanism for feeding and positioning the plastic lawn bags relative to the power mower. As a result of the foregoing, time is wasted in an effort to properly locate the bag and, when the bag is improperly located, lawn clippings fail to enter the bag interior. In addition, the requirement of manually locating the bag results in interruption of the mowing cycle thereby increasing mowing time. Naturally, it would be highly desirable to provide a lawn clipping bagging device for a power lawn tool which readily allows for the disposable plastic bags used to catch the clippings to be automatically fed and positioned in place with respect to the discharge chute of the mower. In addition, it would be highly desirable to provide a lawn bagging device as set forth above which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, simple in construction and easy to install.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a device for automatically bagging lawn clippings.
It is a particular object of the present invention to provide a device for automatically bagging lawn clippings employing disposable plastic lawn bags.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device for automatically bagging lawn clippings wherein disposable plastic lawn bags are automatically fed and positioned in place relative to the discharge chute of the power lawn tool.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a device for automatically bagging lawn clippings which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, simple in construction and easy to install.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bag having a self sealing facility which closes the bag opening so as to prevent discharge therefrom.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.